the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Church of the Holy Flame
The Church of the Holy Flame is a religious organization based in Surwich which deifies fire; they pray before and worship the Lord of Flame, sometimes referred to as Rath. Beliefs The Church's faith revolves around the belief that flame, above all else, is the most divine of things in the world. The divinity of it is displayed to man through its natural ability to cleanse with its intensity, leading followers to believe it to be the most practical of forms to purge "evil" from the world. Followers of the faith are taught of flame's purity through the Book of Rath. Book of Rath The primary text of the religion teaches followers to cleanse through flame, by any means necessary. The text seems to instill a hatred of faithless sorcery in its text and advocates for the purging of these 'witches' from any land the religion grows in. Much debate has sprouted as to the legitimacy of the religion, especially regarding its claimed "benevolence". Scholars who have studied the translated Book of Rath, recently noted that the locations referenced in the book do not exist on the current nor archaic globes of Azeroth. It is believed the book is either entirely fictional, or takes place upon some undiscovered land. Clergy The Clergy of the Holy Flame are males and females who have sworn their lives to both the flame and those blessed with the ability to wield the Lord's given power. The Clergy is often seen sporting persimmon and crimson robes. A great portion of service is recruiting to the church through public sermons as detailed in the Book of Rath, mostly targeting the most unsavory and downtrodden of people to redeem and rebirth in the Lord's embrace. Majority of the Church's ranks are made up of beggars without a cause; the church, seeking to militarize themselves in case of a threat, seek out those able to wield the Lord's Flame. These persons are referred to as, Sons of Flame. Known Churches ► Church of the Lord's Flame in Surwich Known Priests ► Lordis of Vantis History Origins of Rath According to the religion's text, worship of Rath began upon a land known as Vantis. Upon this land, took place a great war between the elements of fire and ice. It is said that in the end, Rath was deceived and was banished to the elemental plane whilst his great foe roamed the realm of mortals. In the darkness the absence of Rath brought about, it is said the people of Vantis prayed and called upon Rath to bestow upon them the powers to guide them through the immense darkness. The powers they were bestowed not only guided them, but were used in myriad tales in the Book of Rath to perform various, extraordinary feats, creating a faith devoted to the Lord of Flame. Resurgence Mentions of Rath only surfaced once nomadic tribes from the Frostlands migrated over The Wall following the events of the last Night in the Frostlands. The nomadic tribes, having known cold, death and undeath for generations sought the antithesis of their previous home. With them, the Free Folk tribes brought with them generations of culture. One particularly small tribe chose to settle within the deserted town of Surwich, still practicing and maintaining their culture up until the reemergence of Moltenia Dath'anar who nearly had them thrown out. It was Lordis who stood up for her humble clan and promised free labor if they were allowed to stay. Agreeing, the tribe labored until the completion of Surwich, after which, to thank them for their work, they were granted a Church to practice their religion. The Church also existed to be a beacon for any other, wandering Free Folk who migrated to the far south. Category:Factions